1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a display substrate, method of patterning an inorganic layer and method of manufacturing a display device using the same, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a display substrate capable of simplifying a manufacturing process.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices are thinner, lighter and smaller than other types of display devices.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a flat panel display device, includes an array substrate, a countering substrate facing the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the countering substrate. Since an arrangement of liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer can be adjusted by an electric field formed between a pixel electrode of the array substrate and a common electrode of the countering substrate, a light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is changed, thereby displaying an image.
To supply a common voltage to the common electrode of the countering substrate, the common electrode of the countering substrate and a common voltage pad of the array substrate are exposed by patterning an upper alignment layer of the countering substrate and a lower alignment layer of the array substrate. A conductive spacer is disposed on the exposed common electrode and the common voltage pad so that the common electrode is electrically connected to the common voltage pad.
The alignment layer is patterned by a photolithography process. The photolithography process may include, for example, a deposition process, a developing process and an etching process. However, the photolithography process is an expensive and a time-consuming process.